Affaire de Coeur
by AnneAquila
Summary: Rosetta has had quite the few crushes in her life. She likes to think that she's become familiar with all these affairs of the heart, but she's never fallen in love...until she met Fawn, that is. AKA the 3 times Rosetta had a crush and got over it and the 1 time she actually fell in love.


**A/N:** Contrary to popular thought, I am fond of sweet sappy scenes. This time, I honour one of my favourite pairings from Tinkerbelle - Rosetta and Fawn. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Affaire de Coeur**

 _ **Affairs of the Heart**_

* * *

Rosetta had had quite the few crushes in her life.

She leaned back on the rock she was reclining on, stretching out her legs in the summer sun. The weather was hot, but not overbearingly so. It was just enough for the ideal tan, and Rosetta planned on making use of what she could get.

She lay propped up in a sundress underneath a daisy umbrella, the ivory petals offering a patch of cool shade. Her limbs were slathered with rose scented lotion. A glass of chilled honey mead rested in arms reach.

She was just settling into a drowsy state of poppy infused daydreams when a splash woke her up. She was suddenly soaked head to toe, her umbrella washed away in the current.

'I know that's you, Sil! Wait till I get my hands on you!'

A gentle giggle was the only thing she could hear, mingled with the lulling chatter of the brook.

A sudden rush of fondness warmed her chest, and Rosetta laughed.

* * *

Rosetta had liked Silvermist on first sight. She thought the other fairy was dainty and graceful, qualities she had desperately wanted to possess.

When she had first arrived at Pixie Hollow, she had been a little ragamuffin. Fresh from the dandelion clock, her hair had been an explosion of cowlicks, her dress a gaudy swatch of bright orange-yellow tulip petals, her voice blatantly rough southern. Hardly the idea of a charming belle.

Silvermist had helped her come to terms with her talent, encouraging her to make new friends and keeping her company when she got lonely. Her kindness had left a deep imprint, and Rosetta couldn't help but develop an attraction for the gentle water fairy.

Childish adoration soon became deep familial bonds, and Rosetta came to realize that they were better off sisters than girlfriends.

* * *

The autumn was almost upon them, and Rosetta still had a lot of work to do.

'Viola, you get started on them blackberries, ok?'

Fall was arriving early on the mainland, and all the fairies were working harder than ever.

Rosetta was taking charge of the foliage on the eastern coast. She had just finished ripening an apple orchard when she heard a familiar voice.

'Sled?'

'Hey! Ro! Over here!'

A loud crash, and Sled fell headfirst into a patch of stinging nettles.

'Owww!'

Rosetta burst out laughing as Sled untangled himself from the prickly leaves, cursing loudly.

'Why're you here, sugar cube? Winter isn't for a while.'

'A couple of us frost fairies are here to help with the chill. We're working with Vidia to stir up a nice cold wind.'

'Sounds nasty. I'll be sure to finish up by then!'

'I'll be here with some leaves as soon as you're done. We can cuddle beneath the stars and watch the fireflies!' He followed this up with an outrageous wink.

Rosetta shook her head as she moved to a clearing of bluebells.

'Keep dreaming, sweetie.'

'What if I make sure the leaves match your dress?'

Rosetta laughed and blew him a kiss.

* * *

She had first met Sled during the winter invasion. He had caught up a leaf for her so she could keep warm and protect her wings while the blitz set in. He had looked calm and regal in the harsh snowscape, melting Rosetta's heart even as the snowflakes stung her eyelashes.

Sil had jabbed her in the side, giggling.

'Swooning in the middle of a snowstorm? Just a bit early, don't you think?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Hey, I'm not complaining. If tall, windswept hunk is your type, go for it!'

'Shut up, Sil! I'm not the one passive aggressively flirting with a certain light fairy!'

Silvermist's face had gone ashen.

'W-what are you talking about?'

'Hey Iridessa, see this sunflower? I grew it especially for you so that we can live in it when we get married and adopt several bumblebee children together. Wanna make some rainbows?'

'I DID NOT SAY THAT.'

'Awww, it's okay Sugar! If sweet, oblivious pixie is your type, go for it!'

'Why you little -'

* * *

Rosetta later realized that Sled was not a tall, windswept hunk - but rather a tall, goofy snowball.

She also realized that they were better friends that anything more, especially after he confided in her that he liked Vidia and was figuring out a way to ask her out.

* * *

The Pixie Hollow Games had brought a new romantic interest into Rosetta's life.

She had never really noticed Chloe, writing her off as another run-of-the-mill garden fairy. She seemed to get into more trouble than anyone else, and her floral skills were subpar.

But the games had brought them together, and they had ended up as the victors.

Rosetta wasn't going to pretend that it had been easy. They had weathered many rough patches, and fought more often than once. They had both been stubborn, but they had both also learnt to give in. In the end, their teamwork had paid off.

There could have been a moment, Rosetta mused, where she would've liked to kiss Chloe.

But she hadn't.

And so another crush, fleeting as the summer sleet, faded into the February wind.

* * *

Rosetta had had quite the few crushes in her life.

But she'd never fallen in love.

* * *

Fawn was an enigma.

She was everything Rosetta strived not to be - dirty, ignorant and crude. She was a tomboy. She got into more trouble than Chloe on a good day and housed fugitive animals in her topsy-turvy house. She lived for danger, excitement and the thrill of adrenaline coursing through her veins. She craved adventure like no one else.

Fawn was also everything Rosetta wished she could be - brave, bold and loyal to a fault. She cared for all the animals around her, prioritizing their safety and well being above her own. She was a constant source of support and good cheer, flashing everyone her signature cheeky grin come rain or shine. She worked harder than any other fairy in the Hollow, choosing to believe in what her heart told her rather than following the rules.

Fawn was the fairy who had befriended the Never Beast, despite the warnings of its destructive nature. She was the fairy who had taken in an injured hawk and nursed it as her own child. She was the fairy who had outright defied Nyx and her band of trooping scouts in a quest to protect Pixie Hollow. She was the fairy who had saved Neverland from the throes of an ancient storm, defending her homeland till her dying breath.

She was the animal fairy that Rosetta had desperately fallen in love with.

* * *

'You should tell her, you know.'

Vidia nestled deeper into her horse chestnut armchair, blowing meditatively on her cup of elderflower tea.

Rosetta pretended she hadn't heard what she said and split open another grape.

'Everyone can see you like her, Ro.'

Rosetta spat out a pip and turned in the other direction.

'Stop avoiding your feelings.'

The garden fairy gave in and slumped in her seat.

'What do you want me to do, Vidia?'

'I don't know - maybe tell her you've been pining over her for the better part of two years?'

'You know I can't do that.'

'Actually Rosetta, you can. I hate seeing you like this, all defeated and alone. It's clear that you adore her, so be a man and own up to it. Put yourself out of your misery.'

'What if she says no?'

'You'll never know until you try.'

'Wow, didn't peg you for the inspirational type.'

Vidia's cheeks coloured as she fingered a silver snowflake locket around her neck.

'What can I say? Love makes you do crazy things.'

* * *

'I love you, Fawn.'

Rosetta didn't know what more she could say. Everything that she had ever felt - the loneliness, the charades, all the pain and doubt her heart had gone through - all of it was summed up in those four small words.

Fawn stared at her, amber eyes wide in shock.

'What?'

'I love you. I've loved you for a long time, ever since you came into my life like a whirlwind and knocked everything down, challenging all my ideas and beliefs. You made me feel things I've never felt before. Whenever I'm near you, my heart starts thudding so fast I can't breathe. I run out of breath and my palms get clammy and the words get stuck in my throat.

I've kept my feelings hidden for so long, but I can't anymore. You deserve to know. Because if there's one thing I've learned from you Fawn, it's to be brave. You gave me the courage to be myself.

Please, let me take care of you. I'll do anything in this world to make you happy.'

'I…'

Fawn's eyes glistened with tears, but her smile was one of ecstatic joy.

'I like you too, Ro. Maybe I can grow to love you someday.'

Rosetta hardly dared to breathe.

'So you accept my feelings?'

'Oh no…not until you convince me with a kiss!'

Rosetta grinned and leant in to comply.

* * *

Rosetta had had quite the few crushes in her life.

None of those had burned the way her love did for the most talented animal fairy in Neverland.

* * *

 **A/N:** Penny for your thoughts? Read and review!

* * *

( **AK** ) You just _love_ messing with my heart, don't you? First the fluff and then the angst. It's the carrot and stick I tell you! The carrot and stick!

But seriously, I love this one because you can practically see, step by step, how Rosetta grows. It really touched my heart!


End file.
